harrypotterrolesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Dullback
Phoenix is of the Dullback family. She is currently a first year in Ravenclaw, at Hogwarts. Her boyfriend is Fred Weasley II, and she wants to be an Auror one day. Early Life Phoenix was born into a sophisticated pure-blood family. She is an only child, and is considered "lucky". Phoenix was offered books throughout her childhood, never refusing any. Year One Phoenix is currently in her first year. She is making great grades and is an active student. Besides her studies, Phoenix is very popular among the school and her year, because of her boyfriend. Everyone says that she is remarkably beautiful and special and inevitably the smartest student in the whole grade, possibly the whole school. Personality Phoenix is a smart, and dependable Ravenclaw. She doesn't take anything for granted, and works hard. As a Ravenclaw, she doesn't trust any information she's given. She tries to find out if the information is true or not. One of her bad traits, is that she is insecure. Fred is the only one that makes her secure. Relationships Fred-Phoenix They are familiar friends. They met when Fred was so idiotic to ruin a bat-boogey spell. It backfired and hit him instead, and she was injured in her arm, so they both went to the nurse's office. A few weeks after that, them being close friends, Fred asked her out and she accepted. They have been dating for a couple months already and are very happy together. She loves him very much. They joke around and play pranks on others. Also, their couple name is Weasback or Phed. Ivy-Phoenix Ivy Parkinson and Phoenix are aquiantances, and have only acknowledged each other in the hallways. Ella-Phoenix Ella Brown and Phoenix are not close, and so far, have one class together. Phoenix thinks that she is pretty, and humorous. Arielle-Phoenix Arielle Bell and Phoenix are only aquiantances and have only met in the hallways, the library, and during Quidditch sometimes. Sean-Phoenix Phoenix has only met Sean Finnigan with Arielle: in the hallways, the library, and Quidditch. Phoenix thinks that he particularly handsome. Alison-Phoenix Alison Cathleen and Phoenix are good friends. They have met during lunch, where they talk. Phoenix is wary of her rebel attitude, and lack of disipline, but Phoenix admires her appearance. Hazel-Phoenix Hazel Lupin and Phoenix are house mates. They are occasionally talking in the common room. The pair have separate dorms, though. Trivia * Her owl's name is Yvonne, but soon gets a new owl named Winnna, because Yvonne died of a sickness. *Her wand is 14" made out of cedar (wood), and phoenix feather (core) *Has a fringe, to her right (covers her eye) *Her usual outfits consist of cotton type shirts, and skinny jeans, usually with a jacket or her robes on top *Her full name is Phoenix Aubrey Dullback *Her birthdate is February 14, 2006 *Her mother is Apolline Dullback and her father is Graiy Dullback *Her favorite subject is Charms and Transfiguration; least favorite is Herbology *She got all 10 OWL's *Her patronus is a panther; her boggart is a chainsaw man *Her friends include Rosalie Black and partially of Ivy Parkinson *Phoenix's family is full Chinese. Category:OC List